Take on the World
by Nightflame203
Summary: I'm Heather the platypus, the youngest child of Perry and Pixie the platypi. My niece and nephew and I are only four years old, but when the rest of our family is threatened, can the three of us work together to save our parents and siblings when THEY couldn't protect themselves? Fourth story in my TPAAEO series, Perry/OC, OC/OC, rated t because I'm paranoid. Can be AU if you want


***cheers* Fourth story in the series! I said I'd post it tonight!**

 **So, I hope you liked Allie and Triston in the last story xD They're two of the three mainest characters in this story xD xD**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT REOCOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Heather's POV)**

"Triston, it has to look perfect!" Alicia the platypus complained. "How does that look perfect?!"

Triston the rabbit, Allie's twin brother, shot his sister an annoyed look. "That's about as perfect as it's gonna get, Allie!"

I stared at the tent in the tree that Triston was working on setting up. To look at it straight, I actually had to lean my head over to the left. "I don't know, Triston. I'd prefer not to fall off the tree in my sleep."

Allie stuck her tongue out at her brother while Triston huffed and stormed away from the tent. "Fine then, Heather, you do it!"

"With pleasure," I grinned, gracefully grabbing hold of the branch above me and swinging up to the tent.

I'm Heather the platypus, and I'm four years old. I'm also the third and youngest child of Agent P and Agent Pixie.

Allie and Triston are the children of Courtney the rabbit- Dennis the rogue rabbit's daughter- and Michael the platypus, Perry the platypus' son.

Michael is my oldest sibling, so, technically, that makes Allie my niece and Triston my nephew. But we're about the same age- in fact, they're a month older than me- so I've never really viewed them that way, even if I may refer to them that way sometimes. Just as they have never really viewed me as their Aunt.

Emily is my older sister; she's the middle child out of the three of us. She's fourteen and has a mate now, so she doesn't live in our house anymore... Which is sad, she was a lot of fun. Luckily, she doesn't live too far away.

Allie, Triston, and I were working on setting up a tent in the tree because... Well, it sounded like loads of fun for just the three of us- and to be perfectly honest, it would be the first time we were sleeping without our parents nearby. Even though we were going to be sleeping in the backyard, and they'd be in the house, I didn't really count THAT as "nearby", unlike most would.

That's when I heard Allie and Triston start bickering again. I sighed as I worked on the tent. Those two argued so much, I honestly stopped paying attention to what the arguments were about.

"Could you two please stop fighting?" Now that voice... It belonged to either Dad or Michael, but I was ninety-seven percent sure that it was Michael.

"Sorry... Dad," I heard Allie's sheepish voice say. Yep, it was Michael.

"Where's your Aunt?"

I peeked my head through the leaves and smiled, my head upside-down, at my big brother. "Hi."

Michael chuckled. "Hey, Heather." He pulled himself into the tree all the way and stood on a limb.

"Is there any certain reason you're up here, Dad?" Triston asked.

"Just wanted to check on you three. How's the tent coming?"

I glanced back at it. I managed to get it out of the crooked state Triston put it in, but looking at it still made me a bit uncomfortable. "It's okay... Why can't one of you come help us?"

"Whose idea was it?"

"Hers." I looked straight at Allie.

Alicia crossed her arms and glared back, obviously worried she'd get in trouble. "Liar!"

"Because it's a really cool idea," Michael continued with a grin.

Allie's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah. It was mine." She beamed.

"But you guys have to learn to do this sort of thing yourself. You're four years old already; you've got to learn responsibility." Michael turned to look Allie in the eye. "And if it was your idea, why aren't you helping?"

"I can manage," I replied.

"She can manage," Allie echoed hopefully.

Michael gave his daughter a stern look. "Allie, go help Heather."

"Alright." Alicia carefully stepped onto another branch and slowly walked up to me.

Then my big brother turned to look at Triston, who was on his left. "Why aren't you helping the girls?"

"He tried," Allie called down. "Honestly, I didn't know that it was possible for a tent to be leaning sideways off a tree limb in such a way you could actually walk in normally."

Michael chuckled, and, at the same time, his son glared up at Allie. "Allie!"

"What?" Alicia asked innocently. "It's the truth."

Before they could break into another argument, Michael spoke up to stop his kids. "Do you think you could go one day without arguing?"

At the thought of Allie and Triston going a whole twenty-four hours without quarreling, I actually laughed out loud. "Hate to break it to you, Michael, but that'll be the day pigs sprout wings and fly."

Allie shot me a glare while Michael sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I winced a little at his sad tone, and I saw Allie react the same way. I knew that it hurt every parent when their children argued, but it hurt Michael especially.

He had been raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, so he had grown up in a very argumentative environment. Now that he was on the right side, that meant fighting bothered him more than most. And when his kids argued, which was a lot...

Courtney had been raised by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. as well, but she had only left them five years before. It was obvious because she let much more of her old self show than Michael, who had apparently left L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. about fourteen years ago. So the arguing didn't quite bother her as much.

Allie obviously felt awful based on her facial expression, and I could hear that Triston felt equally bad. "Sorry, Dad. We really do try to get along!"

"Yeah," Allie apologized.

"Don't worry." I could hear a smile on my brother's face. "I know you two do, and I don't expect you to always get along; you're siblings."

I glanced back at Michael and grinned: Triston was hugging him. Michael kissed his son's forehead before saying, "I'm going back inside. Why don't you three come on in when you're done?"

"Okay!" my niece, nephew, and I said in unison.

After Michael was gone, I turned to Allie. "COULD you try to go twenty-four hours without arguing? You know, for your dad?"

"I'd try, but Triston. He's just so annoying!"

I sighed and shook my head as Triston yelled up, "Excuse me?!"

"Well, you are!"

To prevent another argument, I finished up with the tent at an impossibly fast speed. "Come on, let's go inside!"

 **I'm just going to say now that I'm going to stop focusing on this series for a few weeks (at least). Now I'm going to focus on One Name till I finish that, and after I finish that story, I'm going to try and work on the stories I haven't worked on in a long time. Such as Milo and Ferb, Three Flowers in a Puddle,** **Dans La Deumixième Dimension Encore Une Fois, and The Heart of Flame and the Golden Sands. If there are other stories of mine you'd really like me to focus on as well, please let me know :D**


End file.
